I am Me
by Threylanx Schwarze
Summary: "Si me regalaran otra vida, volvería a ser yo..." Kardia x OC (AU)


**¡Bien, me estoy volviendo adicta a los one-shoot, es que se me hacen tan divertidos, especialmente cuando tengo mi racha de inspiración! **

**En esta ocasión les traigo uno de la mano del precioso Kardia de Escorpio, para completar un one-shoot o fanfic para cada uno de mis personajes favoritos de TLC. Quizás, solo quizás, me atreva a escribir un one-shoot para cada uno de los doraditos faltantes jajajaja. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

_Cursiva: pensamientos Kardia y OC intercalados._

* * *

-¿Se puede saber porque estas enojada conmigo?

-No estoy enojada.

-¿Entonces porque no me has dirigido la palabra en todo la mañana?

-Estaba ocupada.

-Camilla, ¿Crees que soy estúpido? ¡Es obvio que estas enojada!

-**¡¿ENTONCES SI ES OBVIO PARA QUE LO PREGUNTAS?!**

_Y habiendo dicho aquello mi novia se largó dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Sinceramente a veces me costaba entenderla. Cualquiera pensaría que era bipolar o psicópata, tenia los cambios de humor más extraños del mundo, por lo que nunca se sabía cómo iba a reaccionar._

* * *

_A veces me preguntaba cómo es que era capaz de tener un novio como Kardia. Era la persona más engreída y cruel del mundo, para el todo era una victoria, un trofeo, o un galardón._

_¡¿Qué porque estaba enojada?! ¡Había que ser demasiado descarado para preguntar algo así! El sabía muy bien el motivo de mi enojo. Gracias a no sé quien, el muy maldito se enteró de que un chico que estaba aplicando para entrar al equipo de soccer, del cual él es el capitán, estaba enamorado de mi. ¿Y saben que hizo? ¡Algo muy propio de él!_

_Lo humilló frente a todos leyendo una carta donde me confesaba sus sentimientos, para después restregarle en la cara que yo era su novia y que si no quería morir más le valía mantenerse a kilómetros de distancia de mi._

_Acepto que a cualquier chica le habría encantado semejante gesto de parte de su novio, pero a mí no, especialmente cuando se trata del hermano de tu mejor amiga._

* * *

_Perdí medio día de mi vida intentando analizar que había hecho que pudo haber causado el enojo de Camilla y me encontré con que me había portado muy bien hoy, así que, ¿Qué razón tenía ella para estar enojada que no fuera otro de sus arranques de psicosis?_

_Ahora entendía porque Manigoldo siempre me recomendaba salir con chicas de mi edad o mayores que yo, ya que las chicas más jóvenes como Camilla, ella tiene 16 y cursa decimo grado, y yo tengo 18 y curso el duodécimo grado, solo causan dolores de cabeza._

_Decidí que olvidaría el suceso y esperaría hasta la tarde para conversar con ella, después de todo siempre podía encontrarla estudiando en la biblioteca cuando ya todos se habían ido._

_¿Qué porque me fijé en ella? Bueno es sencillo, solo tienen que verla para saber porque. Hermosa, inteligente, divertida, y bueno, el ser parte del equipo de baile le ha moldeado una espectacular figura, pero ejem, obviamente su corazón es más importante que su físico. Ella es simplemente la chica perfecta. Su único defecto, como mencioné anteriormente, son sus cambios de humor sin aviso previo._

* * *

_Después de clases me dirigí a la biblioteca como de costumbre a estudiar. Normalmente estaba sola en casa hasta pasadas las seis de la tarde que era cuando mis padres llegaban de trabajar, así que prefería pasar mi tiempo en el colegio a aburrirme como tortuga sola en mi casa._

_Busqué mi asiento habitual lejos de cualquier murmullo, y luego de haber enlistado mis deberes empecé a ocuparme de ellos. Quería mantener mi mente ocupada para evitar pensar en Kardia. Si, el muy maldito sabe como ocupar mis pensamientos, tan solo tiene que ignorarme cuando estoy enojada y así se asegura que piense en él durante el resto del día y que luego me acerque a él para solucionar las cosas..._

* * *

Kardia había terminado sus clases por ese día, y no tenia practica con el equipo de futbol ya que aun se encontraban en proceso de reclutamiento. Se dirigió a la biblioteca y al pasar por el aula de clases de Camilla se encontró con Yuzuriha, la mejor amiga de esta, quien le dedico una mirada llena de rabia y ni siquiera le saludó.

-¿Y a esta, que bicho le picó?-murmuró cuando Yuzuriha le pasó de largo. Le restó importancia y siguió su camino hasta la biblioteca.

Cuando llegó, la bibliotecaria lo amenazó con la mirada, era muy estricta con eso de mantener silencio, regla que Kardia casi nunca cumplía, su excusa era siempre la misma: No veía a su novia casi en todo el día, así que cuando al fin lograba hacerlo quería informarle de cada suceso de su fascinante existencia.

Vio a Camilla sentada en su lugar de siempre, por lo que tomó un libro de un estante y lo abrió para cubrirse el rostro. Caminó entre las distintas mesas, para después tomar asiento en la silla frente a Camilla lentamente para que esta no notara su presencia.

-Mmmm pero que espectáculo, nunca había visto a una cerebrito tan hermosa por aquí…-susurró Kardia sin quitarse el libro del rostro para así poder ocultar la risa socarrona que adornaba sus labios.

-Debe ser porque sueles juntarse con descerebradas.

-Quizá, aunque de lo que si estoy seguro es de juntarme con locas psicópatas con extraños cambios de humor incompresibles.

-¡Pero qué!-gritó Camilla tirando el libro de Geografía que estaba estudiando, y ganándose una mirada de reprobación de parte de la bibliotecaria que ya había empezado a hacer su ronda de vigilancia únicamente porque Kardia estaba allí.-Si crees que mi enojo se debe a cambios de humor estas muy equivocado.

-¿Ah no? Y si no es eso, ¿entonces a que se debe?

-¡Odio cuando te haces el desentendido Kardia!

-No me hago el desentendido Camilla. Simplemente no entiendo porque estas enojada, y estoy seguro de que ya le fuiste con el chisme a tu amiguita Yuzuriha, porque cuando me vio hace un rato me miro con cara de asesina en serie.

-¡Y bien merecido te lo tienes! Lo que hiciste no tiene nombre.

-¿Y que fue eso que hice que me hizo ganarme tu enojo y el odio de tu mejor amiga?

-¿Necesitas que te refresque la memoria?- Kardia asintió en respuesta con el rostro apoyado en su mano derecha, clara señal de su aburrimiento.- ¡Pues bien! ¡Lo hare!

-¡Perfecto! Así solucionamos esto de una buena vez y nos vamos a comer un helado en la refresquería de la plaza.

-¡No iré a ningún lado contigo!- espetó Camilla tajante.- Kardia, no puedo creer que seas tan cruel. ¿Te suena el nombre, Tokusa?

-¿Tokusa? Mmmm ¿Tokusa?... ¡Ah sí! Es un niño tonto que se presentó a nuestro reclutamiento hoy en la mañana.-respondió cruzándose de brazos y riendo como poseso al recordar su travesura.

-Bien. ¿Qué le hiciste a ese niño tonto, Kardia?

-¡Espera! ¿En serio estas enojada porque le quité la carta donde confesaba estar enamorado de ti para después burlarme de él y dejarle en claro que eres** MI** novia?- inquirió Kardia con expresión sádica y posesiva acercando su rostro a centímetros de distancia del de Camilla.

-Sí. Estoy enojada por eso.

-Bien, ¿Entonces ahora te la das de defensora de la justicia? ¡Perfecto, como quieras! Pero eso si te advierto, lo seguiré haciendo. No permitiré que ningún imbécil se te acerque.- espetó Kardia volviendo a su posición habitual de aburrimiento.-Pero, ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver Yuzuriha en esto?

-Tokusa es hermano de Yuzuriha.-Kardia tragó en seco cuando escuchó aquello.

-¡Camilla, no bromees así!

-No estoy bromeando Kardia. Tokusa es el hermano menor de Yuzuriha y tu lo traumaste de por vida.

-¿Entonces, es por eso que estas enojada conmigo princesa?- indagó Kardia un poco avergonzado por lo que había hecho, y acariciando la punta de la nariz de Camilla con la yema de su dedo índice derecho.

-Si.-respondió Camilla a secas empezando a recoger sus libros para marcharse.

-Anda Camilla, no te enojes. No tenía idea de que fuera el hermano de Yuzuriha, de haberlo sabido me hubiese controlado.

-¿Controlado? ¿Qué tiene que ver el control en esto?

-Entiende que soy demasiado celoso, y pierdo la cabeza fácilmente, y me siento tan feliz de ser tu novio que quiero restregárselo al mundo entero para que se muera de envidia. Y bueno, a veces me pongo a pensar en que te cansaras de mí y buscaras a alguien más, no sé… ¿tranquilo?

-Kardia…-musitó Camilla dejando su enojo de lado.- puede que no te tenga mucha paciencia, y que no soporte tu orgullo y tu necesidad constante de aplastar a otros para demostrar que eres el mejor, pero aun así te amo y no te cambiaria por nadie…

-Entonces, ¿me perdonas?- preguntó con cara de cordero degollado.

-Sí, pero debes disculparte con Yuzuriha y con Tokusa.-el grito de alegría de Kardia quedó ahogado ante la solicitud de su novia.

-¡¿QUE?! Camilla no quieras abusar…-Camilla lo observó fríamente, a lo que Kardia entendió sin necesidad de que ella repitiera.-Esta bien, está bien, pero hoy no. ¡Hoy vamos a comer helado!

Camilla suspiró. Sabía que nada de lo que dijera seria escuchado por Kardia, así que optó por simplemente recoger sus libros y seguirlo de camino a la heladería de la plaza. Ya después buscaría la forma de explicarle a Yuzuriha que todo había sido productos de los celos y el orgullo de Kardia, cosa que seguramente ella comprendería o por lo menos eso esperaba, todos sabían cómo era Kardia…

* * *

**¡Y hasta aquí! **

**He de confesar que escribí montones de páginas intentando sacar una situación donde mostrar un poco de la personalidad de Kardia, he de confesar que manejar a este escorpión no es tan fácil como pensé.**

**En fin espero que les haya gustado el one-shoot, recuerden dejar sus reviews con sus opiniones, críticas constructivas, sugerencias, etc.**

**PD: ¡He lanzado una encuesta para que ustedes decidan de entre los caballeros dorados faltantes con cual escribiré mi siguiente one-shoot! Pueden pasar a mi perfil y votar :D**

**XOXO**


End file.
